


Enter the Fray

by VampireCat



Series: Me, myself, and the rest of them [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), hugs rly have a big part in this story im not even kidding, i cannot angst but hey, well to be fair he's relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireCat/pseuds/VampireCat
Summary: Rumors have spread that there's only one omega who presented in all of the first year students in Karasuno High,  who is in fact, the grumpy setter of the volleyball club: Kageyama Tobio.





	1. Chapter 1

The whole class is expected to return to their room after retrieving their results, audibly delighted and some were exchanging thoughts about it. Fumio, their class rep easily took notice of his paler complexion and quietly told him that it would be alright for him to rest. So they left him be, none of them were his friends anyway.

 

What really bothered him is the paper he's holding.

 

It was blank on purpose and the nurse was aware of it. A minute later the nurse came by and handed him his real results.

 

It's clear as day when the results paper landed on his possession. Along with it is a small packet of medicine. And as he scans what's written, his alarms blared off. He was nervous, that much is obvious. The nurse opted to give him some space on the farthest bed, letting him sink in the information.

His hands were in tremors. Subtle but visible if you look closely.

Medical jargons were written as a prompt, mostly some technical terms and such. But that wasn't needed for him to understand. He didn't even try to.

 

_'A/B/O Test 20XX'_

 

Because the answers he's been anxious about is in bold letters at the open space written as:

 

 

**Kageyama Tobio: _Omega_**

 

Please be informed that you are the only omega who presented this year in your batch.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

It has only been a week after knowing the first years' mandatory A/B/O test.

The school board decided to let him have a retest the following day. But besides the fact that his physique may give off an alpha vibes, results remained as they were. After that he seemed to have yet a distinct scent to be detected as either an alpha, beta, or omega. He was advised to still take some supressants but Kageyama has likely forgotten about it.

So when he raced together with Hinata first thing in the morning for practice, his loss was inevitable. Not that Hinata runs faster than him. No. Kageyama won't accept such excuse.

 

It was because of his scent.

 

A mixture of summer air and -waffles? pancakes?- wafted his senses and almost made him just lie on the ground and rest.

 

Cozy.

 

_Hinata is cozy_ , his mind supplies.

 

Once they reached clubroom, exhausted, the first thing that Kageyama asked is,

 

"Hinata, can I hug you?"

 

Bewildered, Hinata replied, "Uh.. sure?" clearly he wasn't but Kageyama seemed eager. So he didn't budge and welcomed Kageyama with his arms open for him. And as weird as it gets by the second, Hinata felt a small win over it. He isn't sure what it is but he knows it's _something._

 

After Kageyama retracted back they proceeded changing. As if nothing happened and Hinata also shrugged it off.

 

 

\--

 

 

Monday happened and Kageyama was in the hallways. Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Because he has been craving milk ever since then. Which is not unusual but it's getting into him in a bad way. So he opted to buy a drink on a vending machine, only to find Yamaguchi standing there.

 

Some meters apart Kageyama felt that tug again. That gut feeling. That scent.

 

They're not some summer air and waffles like Hinata.

 

 

Cozy?

 

 

Not this time.

 

 

It's a pure scent of lavender and some chamomille tea. _Pretty sure I haven't even tasted nor smelled any 'chamomille tea' but okay_. And it clicked in his head as he walks closer.

 

 

_Relaxing._

 

 

Yamaguchi gives off that scent. And he partly wants to drown with it.

 

"Kageyama what's wrong? Your face is red."

 

He didn't notice how close he was when Yamaguchi's hands are both on his shoulders.

 

"I.. uh.. Milk. Gotta get milk."

 

Yamaguchi gave way, although his concern is starting its radar. And while Kageyama stalls on which should he pick, opting on a strawberry or soy milk, he turned back at Yamaguchi.

 

 

"Should I pick lavender or chamomille?"

 

 

Yamaguchi's concern turned to worry.

 

"Kageyama there's no lavender or chamomille there," he softly reasons. "Your face is still red. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

 

 

\--

 

 

Yamaguchi, bless this pure soul, convinced Kageyama to get him in the infirmary, and the place is currently empty. Yamaguchi is aware that Kageyama can be quiet offcourt but he couldn't help but feel that he's very... meek? at the moment. 

 

Kageyama sits on one of the bed and waited for Yamaguchi, holding up an electric thermometer in one hand. "Okay so how do you feel?"

 

"... Relaxed," Kageyama mumbled but Yamaguchi didn't hear.

 

36.4 ° C seems normal, Yamaguchi thought.

 

"Well if you really don't feel well you should stay. See ya at practice."

 

His arm was held off by Kageyama clutching a grip on him.

 

"Can you tuck me in?"

 

Yamaguchi imploded, drifted off for a second or maybe a minute. His voice was quiet and borderline plea and he never thought of ever hearing such a thing. Especially Kageyama.

 

_Can you tuck me in?_

 

Maybe he's got a bad headache. A really bad one.

 

_Can you tuck me in?_

 

Because, see his eyes are staring innocently at him and hey, it looks nice.

 

_Can you tuck me in?_

 

He's sick, Yamaguchi.  That's why his face is red. He doesn't have a fever but it's clearly going there. So get it together and just tuck. him. in.

 

"Yeah sure," he smoothly replied as a smile etched on his face, Kageyama easily complied and took off his shoes to lay. The relaxing feeling kind of doubled when he sees Yamaguchi happily covering him with the bedsheet, even his eyes are smiling.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi left him as soon as he closed his eyes. He felt better after resting in the infirmary.

 

He unknowingly skipped the last two classes and the school nurse, Shirasaki, asked him to head home instead of partaking in today's practice.

 

He quickly refused, knowing better that if he did, Hinata would likely boast at him for skipping and of course he didn't want that. He thanked him for his concern and ran off towards the clubroom.

 

 

\--

 

 

As it turns out, Hinata, Yachi and Yamaguchi were betas. He knew of it even before asking them. One whiff is all it took for him to figure out anyway. Oddly enough, he's aware that his scent is still somewhat the same, giving off an alpha vibe. He shrugged it off, using it to his advantage.

 

Small rumors were making its rounds, as most of his year were overly curious as to who might be the only omega in their midst. Karasuno High had an up to date percentage of 80% beta, 15% alpha, and 5% omega students. Numbers are indeniably Kageyama's weakness but he knew of how these small information could cause, most importantly now that he belonged to the least group of them all.

 

So he kept his mouth shut and let his team assume he's an alpha. No one was suspecting of him otherwise  anyway.

 

 

\--

 

 

His current concern revolves around a certain middleblocker. One who is snarky, tall, and a glasses-wearing blonde with a mean streak.

 

At first he thought of it as nothing. That Tsukishima is just that exasperating and mean at the same time. What Kageyama would always forget though is that Tsukishima I'm-so-mean Kei, is an alpha. And the first time he figured out his scent, he unconsciously want it.

 

 

Simply because his scent is so sweet.

 

 

Tsukishima smelt of sweets, mainly strawberry candies, and it's flipping him up. It just doesn't make sense.

 

 

During one short break from practice, Kageyama couldn't take it and went past Hinata, who was talking to him and ignored whatever he was babbling about. Tsukishima was holding his water bottle near the entrance when Kageyama swiftly tugged the hem of his shirt and dragged him outside.

 

Tsukishima was visibly frowning but he seemed to not mind being taken away.

 

"Are they gonna kill each other?"

 

"Nah, more like the opposite."

 

"I bet my meatbuns Tsukishima will kiss him."

 

"Um. That sounds wrong but okay."

 

"S-Should I get a shovel..?"

 

"What for, Asahi-san?"

 

"For the evidence and all."

 

"Tsukki would never!"

 

"Now, now, just let them be.."

 

 

\--

 

 

He was quiet. Like formulating the right words to say.

 

"To what do I owe his majesty?" Tsukishima asked, rather curious.

 

Kageyama mumbled some things, and Tsukishima doesn't have the patience to decipher it.

 

"Look if you're asking me to teach you in English or Math, fine. Just. Let's go. I don't feel comfortable being alone with you right now."

 

"That's not it, damnit!" his brows were furrowed together.

 

"Then what is it?"

 

"It's just- W-Why do you- like why are yo-"

 

"Stop stuttering. I don't understand."

 

Kageyama took a deep breath and out, brows still furrowed.

 

 

"Why are you so goddamn sweet?!" he shouted.

 

 

Tsukishima may be hearing things, he blinkef at him like he wasn't real.

 

"Can you repeat that?"

 

"I'm asking why the hell are you so sweet?! It's getting on my nerves!"

 

Tsukishima believed an appropriate Oh my god! is in order but kept it to himself.

 

"Are you complimenting me? Or insulting me? Jeez just pick one." Tsukishima teased, just so to divert the creeping smile on his face. No way in hell is he gonna pass this up as blackmail material.

 

"Wai- No! I was talking about your scent!"

 

Tsukishima stared at him for a moment and inched closer, Kageyama taking it as a challenge.

 

"So I was right afterall," he said with a low voice. Kageyama isn't sure as to why he feels a shiver down his spine.

 

"How about I scent your hand then? Do you want that to compensate?" Tsukishima offered, his mind quite set to do just that.

 

He weighed it on his mind. It'd be good if he did. It'd be bad if he didn't. Tsukishima took it as a yes.

 

Slowly, as Kageyama looks up at him (damn the mere some centimeters difference), Tsukishima lightly took his right hand and kissed his knuckles.

 

Somehow Kageyama forgot to breathe.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a weak soul for platonic kagehina

It started with that awkward yet comforting hug, one where Kageyama asked him for the first time. And Hinata isn't really complaining. He loves being close with people. And while he knows how far can skinship go towards different people, Kageyama was definitely an aberrant.

 

And then it happened again, on a tuesday after their morning race towards the clubroom. Then thursday and back on monday. It became routine that Hinata is sure they hug every other weekdays.

 

Still, it really feels nice when he got the hang of it. Hinata believes there's no room for questions, no room for hesitations. He wouldn't pass up these chances to appreciate that the 'King of the Court', feared and entitled for his tyrant demands during middleschool, is contently cozying up with him. Maybe because his own scent does give off a comforting vibe? Hinata has been told that recently after presenting.

 

Nevertheless, the small middleblocker is happily content of giving comfort for not-grouchy-every-morning-race Kageyama.

 

Secretly, Hinata has a list of how Kageyama would ask for hugs.

 

1\. The reluctant kind:

"Hinata.." He'll avert his gaze and magnets back at his, raising his arms for space, "do you mind?"

 

2\. The cat plea:

Kageyama would quietly tug at his shirt or he'll ruffle his hair, wanting for some side hugs here and there.

(Hinata thinks he's just a big needy cat sometimes. Kageyama purrs.)

 

3\. The direct kind: Version 1

Kageyama would just go for it and snakes his arms from behind Hinata and he'll rest his head on top of him, both of them not minding the sweat they worked up after a race.

 

4\. The direct kind: Version 2

"Oi. Hug me," but his voice doesn't have its usual bite, just faint irritation and impatience.

(He gets irritated when Hinata tries faking he doesn't want to. When Hinata does hug him, a small smile slips past his mouth.)

 

5\. The bribing kind:

"In exchange for a longer hug, I'll toss to you later."

(This one's Hinata's favorite and the funniest as of now. The first time he said it Hinata replied, "Wow, _are you sure?_ That's a first. I never thought you could toss. Oh right, you're a _setter_ ," in the most flat and monotone he could ever make. And no, he didn't mean to sound like Stingyshima. It earned him a crushing bone hug.)

 

 

And some other mix which involves shouting.

 

 

\--

 

 

Contrary to whoever knew of Hinata, he can be highly perceptive of things, if curiosity ever get the best (or worst) out of him.

 

So as soon as he trailed some meters away from one subtly blushing Tsukishima, which, if he looked a while longer, he could see where his lips are trailing. Tsukishima is kissing Kageyama's knuckles. Said setter is basically frozen in place, and while Hinata could only see his back and not his face, the tip of his ears and nape are red. Like, rose red ones. And it made Hinata snicker to himself.

 

The scent around them was... _you know._

 

Beta presenters don't have sharp senses compared to omegas, but as Hinata already had natural (rare) abilities such as knowing which is which, it didn't take long for him to confirm that Kageyama is, no doubt, an omega.

 

Confusing enough, Kageyama had the alpha vibes from the start, and his true scent is very lithe, that Hinata is pretty much sure he wouldn't notice it if it weren't for their ritual morning hugs.

 

Hinata went back to the gym with a grin on his face. "Ennoshita-san! Yamaguchi! You guys owe me some meatbuns later!"

 

 

\--

 

When the two tall first years went back, both of them flushed red in the face, no one mentioned it.

 

Ukai-san called them all back for a huddle and last-minute meeting before dismissing them.

 

"So this week we're having a mini-series of practice matches. Tomorrow, Aoba Jousai will be our first opponent so I expect you all to give them a hard time."

 

"Osu!!" The team shouted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I hope you're having a great time :)
> 
> I split it off in two parts so expect the Aoba Jousai peeps next chapter :3c

Later that night, Kageyama kept tossing and turning in his bed, remembering what happened some hours ago and to no avail, his thoughts were threading back to Tsukishima, and his kisses. His calculating gaze unreadable, like usual, yet it could run a shiver down his spine. But earlier, it was all inclusively directed at him. That was the big difference, no one was around when they were on their own world, the longer he looked, the more it reciprocates back at him.

 

Somehow a stranger took over the real Tsukishima, or that's what Kageyama would like to believe.

 

After the heated kisses left on his cold knuckles Tsukishima let go of his hand. Deviating from his smirk turned a genuine smile, eyes still boring back at him, and there was an unvoiced understanding between them.

 

Just so the silence around them would come to a halt, Tsukishima quietly asked a question. _That kind of question._

 

Tsukishima awkwardly fixed his glasses, "Do you... want me to court you?"

 

 

Now that made Kageyama widen his eyes like saucers, unsure of what to say, the why and hows forming out his mind.

 

 

"Why- H-How did you know.. That I'm an omega? And why would you even consider courting me?" His voice was quiet while his heart do all the hard thrums inside his chest. 

Tsukishima hesitates to answer, threading his own fingers, a mannerism he does when he's nervous. But slowly, it's Tsukishima's turn to flit from different hues of red on his cheeks, he looked down on his own hands.

 

 

"I just know..." Tsukishima trailed off, folding his arms and looked back at him, "What, am I not allowed to choose who I want?" A hint of irritation could be heard, but they know better. Tsukishima himself was surprised after admitting, his cheeks were like tomatoes, and Kageyama somehow competes,  reflecting the same red shades. 

 _Tsukishima wants me,_ it echoes in Kageyama's head. If this were a joke Kageyama would laugh, but no matter how much collision of personalities they have, Tsukishima wouldn't dare do such thing as pranking him this way. Especially now that Tsukishima had other intentions.

It was crystal clear that this is Tsukishima Always Mean Kei talking, not his alpha instincts.

 

 

"Well I wouldn't push it if you don't wan--"

 

 

"No! I..." Kageyama said on impulse, mentally cursing himself and with just that, Tsukishima felt the little hope in him to spark further.

Seeming that the tension around them starts to dissipates, even without Kageyama continue trying to say what he wanted to say, Tsukishima can safely let go of the breath he unconsciously held. Rebooting back to his sarcastic persona, Tsukishima said, "If that's what his majesty says so~"

 

 

"You know, I think I'll like you better if you weren't such an asshole."

 

 

\--

 

 

It was the second set of their practice match with Aoba Jousai and the third years were still in their roster with a one-point lead, thus Oikawa serves with single determination and frustration at them for the third time. Them being towards Kageyama.

The referee whistles for the serve, the ball rolls in the air, Oikawa jumps and **bam!**  

 

"Kageyama! Look out!" Nishinoya shouted.

 

 

It hit directly on a day dreaming Kageyama right on the face and Oikawa couldn't help but feel rather guilty about it.

A needed timeout was called and both teams proceeded back their respective benches. All worried eyes were focused on the wounded setter.

 

"Yamayama-kun don't die!!!!"

  

"Nobody dies from a nosebleed, Hinata.."

  

"And here I thought Shouyou was the only one that receives with his face."

  

"That was manly, Kageyama! You perfectly copied Hinata's special moves!"

  

"Come on guys, let Kageyama breathe." Sugawara placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay there?"

  

He nodded as Yachi handed him a towel to wipe the blood off. Tsukishima was quiet the whole time, but not so subtly glancing his way, Kageyama is pissed of himself that such a small thing could creep the blush out of him.

 

"Why are you so red, Kageyama?" Hinata innocently asked.

 

"I'M NOT BLUSHING OKAY?!" he quickly reasoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I kept changing the summary of this fic but surely, this time, it was the best one I could ever make lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are ya. So last time I said that this is where the Seijou peeps would appear but then _surprise, surprise_ I was not satisfied of what I wrote when I was actually about to post it. And then this chapter happened and it turned out better than expected, at least in my opinion haha.
> 
> So yeah. Thank you for actually wanting to read this. Like, really. Thank you :D

_Did I perhaps... made a wrong move?_

 

 

Tsukishima relieved the memory of their first meeting, where their first insults, rather _his_ first insults came across his majesty, and really, that was a dick move. That time they were total strangers but got closer in an 'at each other's throat' kind of way, just by uttering his horrid nickname.

 

He was well aware how it would turn out once he mouthed the words 'King of the Court', remembered how his hands were cold as his front shirt got yanked forefully by Kageyama, yet his glare were burning with resentment. Blue is the hottest color, right?

 

All in all, Kageyama is a bundled up nerves and unconsciously built pride as a setter, an idiot scarred of broken trust, and above all, Tsukishima just struck him as this hardworking volley jock but cute at the same time. A cute idiot, Tsukishima concluded.

 

Oh how the mighty have fallen. He didn't need reminding of how much it irks him of how he defines his out-of-place special feelings about Kageyama. He just feels.

 

 

Just when did it start?

 

When he found out he binges milk during lunch?

No wonder he's tall, but not enough to beat him (Ha!). Kageyama sips angrily like the milk box personally offended him, scrunches his nose and lines would form on his forehead. (At some point Tsukishima wanted to crease it out with his point finger.)

 

 

When Kageyama actually tried to adjust to his pace of spiking during practice and matches?

But that seems natural in Kageyama's case, he'd want his spiker to get a point to win anyway.

 

 

When Kageyama said (read:forced) a compliment at him for scoring?

But this one starts a battle of insults because Kageyama is awkward as hell and Tsukishima (also an awkward kid but) would make fun of how he stuttered out the word 'nice'.

Not this one.

 

 

When Kageyama relied on Hinata for asking him to tutor them?

This one is funny. Who would have thought his pride could get notched because he's failing at English.

 

 

When he realized at some point that if you looked closely, and _appreciate_ , Kageyama is pretty with a mix of cute all along?

Maybe Tsukishima needed new glasses or it's just the lighting warping his vision. Kageyama _glitters_ when he sweats and Tsukishima inwardly cringed when he first thought of that.

 

 

He accidentally saw him holding a folded pink letter with obvious heart stickers attached out of his shoe locker early in the morning. The symbol ? written on his pale face.

 

 _Ah, ignorance sure is bliss. I feel sorry towards who wrote that letter_ , Tsukishima thought.

 

 

When in the middle of the match he once attempted to smile, like how their vice captain does.

This one takes the cake. For a first timer, it would certainly come off awful. (Yet despite acknowledging how awful his smile is, Tsukishima felt a tug in his chest. He still thought of it as cute.)

 

 

Tsukishima sighed out loud. All these thoughts are going nowhere but back at the source of it all, _Kageyama_. Because how ca--

 

"Tsukki... that's too long already so get to the point. And are you gonna finish your homework or are you gonna start  to wax poetic about Kageyama's, I quote, 'undeniably adorable crease and pout combo'?" Yamaguchi was lazying on his bed, rereading his draft essay, rather unfocused on his work as Tsukishima has been talking about Kageyama ever since he entered Tsukki's room.

 

 _That too_ , Tsukishima thought.

 

"No you just didn't. You've been talking the whole time. Stop with the monologues." Yamaguchi reasoned.

 

"... Shut up, Yamaguchi."

 

" _Not_ sorry, Tsukki."

 

Yamaguchi abandoned his own homework and sat beside Tsukki on the edge of the bed.

 

"Just what's been bothering you?"

 

Seeing as Tsukki is willing enough to spill what's on his mind, Yamaguchi is at his service. He knew of Tsukki's not-crush on Kageyama but that's it.

 

"... I asked to court him earlier."

 

"Oh so that's it. I thought it wa- _Wait-_ What? You what??!"

 

"I blurted it without thinking." He weakly admitted, fixing his glasses to fend off his blush. That really wasn't in the plan.

 

"But that's great, Tsukki! I approve of it. Ten outta ten!" Yamaguchi happily replied. "And to answer your question, I think you didn't make a bad move. Although it is unusual to court an alpha."

 

"... You didn't know?"

 

"Know what?"

 

"He's that. The only omega of our year."

 

Yamaguchi didn't want to believe but the subtle signs have been here and there, and more importantly, his best friend wouldn't lie about such serious matter. Realization hit Yamaguchi, remembering Kageyama's behavior last week, and it made sense(?), at least in his mind. " _Oh._ "

 

"He's a late bloomer, I think... His scent is too faint to be an alpha."

Yamaguchi hummed, "Now that I think about it, he doesn't have a distinct scent. Like he just blends to whom he's with, especially Hinata."

 Tsukki scoffed, "An idiot that adapts then."

"You're actually jealous, huh?"

"Only an idiot would be."

 

 

"... 'Mkay." _if you say so_.

Tsukki let himself fall on his back at his bed, turning against Yamaguchi. "Even if he were an alpha or beta, I won't really mind," he mumbled under his breath, Yamaguchi smiled at that.

 

"Well aren'tcha sweet?" Yamaguchi teased.

 

 

\--

 

 

The next day seemed normal as usual. Kageyama was being extra aware of Tsukishima, but that would've been expected and he's actually glad that it results to Kageyama being conscious about him.

 

The bus arrived around four in the afternoon and Hinata was blaring off like a buzzer when the Seijou players entered the gym together with their coach.

 

In a quick scan, almost half of their regulars were also betas so it was safe to assume Kageyama didn't need to worry all through out the practice match. He never really thought of these things when he hasn't presented but now it's a must to do so.  What bothered him is none other than Seijou's (former) captain, Oikawa.

 

Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were the only third years that somehow got permission to participate in their practice match.

 

"Oikawa, you're only allowed to be a pinch server."

 

"But coach!"

 

"Good plan, coach. And we're sorry for ruining the new team's flow." (Iwa-chan how could you??)

 

"It's alright. This is also good as a breather from all you kids' studies for college entrance exams."

 

"Then can I try being the libero?"

 

"Nah, Mattsun. I think I would be suited for that."

 

"Oi, stop changing the lineups."

 

"Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi..." Both Mattsun and Makki shared a look, "We wouldn't mind if _you_ get to be libero."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey, I'm back :D
> 
> I hope you have a nice day!

Oikawa Tooru, to Kageyama's dismay, is an alpha. It's a well-known fact considering how he's featured in some popular Volleyball magazine, highlighted as 'The Athletic Alpha of the Month', and such is the smug of his face at the top center pin-up.

 

Well for Kageyama, as a matter of fact, does not care about that. Because _unsurprisingly_ enough, Kageyama dwells more about said alpha's scent.

 

The brunette setter embodies the scent of an afternoon rain and warmly brewed coffee with four spoonful of sugar and three packets of creamer, and coincidentally, the same preference Kageyama has when he rarely drinks coffee.

 

(Damn, he better start drinking it black now.)

 

 

Kageyama wonders if all omegas were like him when it comes to defining scents, _his_ might have been a little too precise, too specific, too... whatever, you get the point.

  

The scent is no doubt _bittersweet,_ a little too intimidating and most noticeable above the other alphas from his team. Kageyama didn't mean anything about how he classify Oikawa's distinct scent but it seemed fitting enough.

 

 

Turning towards the next person besides the former captain, Iwaizumi on the other hand, is an omega. He'd like to have a talk with him, maybe after practice. His parents were both betas so this is a rare opportunity for him to be in contact with another omega, and he trusts him. Shirasaki also told him to at least have an older omega to turn to, and that it may trigger off the faux alpha scent he has and some other advise he couldn't remember the kind nurse told him.

  

Besides Iwaizumi's own signature pines and melted s'mores, there was a somewhat familiar scent around the older omega - spice and cool mints, maybe - and he can't be wrong, it's an alpha's scent for sure, one that he has associated with on a daily basis.

 

Oikawa, Kunimi, and Matsukawa were the only alphas from Seijou, while Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Asahi, Suga, and coach Ukai were theirs.

 

"Kageyama, whatcha standing there for? Start warming up or Daichi's gonna get mad." Suga advised and jogged towards where Asahi and the others were.

  

And oh..

 

 

_It's Suga-san._

 

 

\--

 

 

Karasuno won the first set, which agitated Oikawa so much. He was their pinch server the whole time and Yahaba, their new appointed captain, was the setter. Iwaizumi was oddly placed as their libero, courtesy of a unanimous decision when they were planning the lineups. At first, it looked like he was irritated for being unable to spike nor serve, but later on he enjoyed being on defense-mode that even he could score on his own. He could really pass up as a libero because of his saves and digs. (Witnesses noticed a grey haired setter was shooting daggers at said omega.)

 

The second set continues and this time, Yahaba was subbed out and Oikawa took his position. The rally was intense as usual and Seijou took the lead with one-point, leading to a serving Oikawa firing a fast ball at Kageyama.

  

 

\--

 

 

"You better apologise, Shittykawa."

 

"Iwa-chan you know I didn't mean it!"

  

"Nah, you're always mean Oikawa."

 

"Makki, how could you?!"

  

"If you don't want to, you better treat us some ramen later."

  

"Fine!"

 

 

\--

 

The usual frown was forming in Kageyama's pale face, carefully holding a towel as he wipes off the remaining red coming out of his nose. He was benched as decided and Suga subbed for him.

 

"Just sit there and watch us avenge you, Kageyama!" Suga happily exclaimed, fully smiling with his pearly white teeth. And despite knowing how kind and sweet the alpha setter may be, Kageyama had a hunch that the more he smiles, the more he feels the horror behind it. Kageyama only grunts 'osu..' in response and off Suga goes. 

 

Game on.

 

 

\--

 

Sugawara and Kageyama took turns every other sets and all in all, the practice match ended without a hitch - exclude Kageyama's nosebleed - and they played 10 sets; both teams owning 5 wins and 5 losses. Hinata was so ready for one more tie-breaker set but even he was sweating buckets and heaving hard to catch his breath. Both team shook hands as they lined up towards the net and said their thanks for the good game. The teams went back to their respective benchsides while Kageyama was pulled to the side by the brunette setter.

 

"Itwasn'treallymyintentiontohityouandgiveyouanosebleedokayI'msorry."

 

Makki and Mattsun hollered as they pass by and Oikawa felt out of breath from running his mouth too fast. Kageyama only tilts his head, giving him a confused look. "Uh.." He starts, "are you apologising to me?"

 

The duo third years burst out of laughing and Oikawa seems rather embarrassed.

 

"Oi. I know you're not sorry at all but at least apologize properly," Iwaizumi butted in, frowning. Oikawa pouted back at Iwaizumi and somehow 'properly' said his apology the second time around. Kageyama didn't mind since he was spaced out too when it happened. And right now he's preoccupied of being mildly dizzy from Oikawa's scent.

 

"We good now, Tobio-chan?" Kageyama simply nods, feeling a flaring itch on his nose but clearly not because of his injury earlier. Oikawa was actually taken aback from Kageyama's anticlimatic response but didn't pry further. When the brunette finally catches up with the other third years, Kageyama quickly tugged at Iwaizumi's slightly drenched shirt before he goes.

 

"Ah, Iwaizumi-san..!"

 

 

\--

 

 

Soon after Seijou's players was given the luxury of being the first ones to use Karasuno's shower stalls just beside the school gym as coach Ukai huddled his team first for some minor backtracks of their performance during their practice matches.

 

Reluctant to admit, Kageyama underestimated the scents that were left hazing in the gym. That took a toll on him for being too overwhelmed, his  eyes dilated and his nose is really wounding up to bleed again. It's like a sensory overdrive. If this is the omegan side of him reacting, he haven't a clue. So while the whole team was technically listening to coach Ukai's small talks, his radar ran off to pinpoint where Hinata is.

 

Kageyama was set to do what his mind is telling him.

 

Hinata was together with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Ennoshita as he snuck behind the little middleblocker and looped his arms from behind. At first Hinata was startled but once he looked over his shoulder and saw Kageyama, he just shrugged it off as the tired setter clung onto him like a panda hugs a bamboo.

 

Hinata reached for Kageyama's hair and ruffled it fondly, "You must be very tired, Yamayama-kun."

 

Eyes were on them and even coach Ukai couldn't help but trail off from what he's instructing about, everyone except Hinata was lowkey bewildered from Kageyama's odd behavior.

 

Hinata just then realizes this might be the first time Kageyama hugs him with the whole team present. Yamaguchi couldn't help but quickly turn his worry for his best friend's state... until he was the one being hugged from behind by Kageyama.

 

They were almost of the same height, _almost,_ and Yamaguchi is frozen in place when Kageyama rubbed his face onto the crook of his freckled neck. The small purrs coming off Kageyama was vibrating through out his body and Yamaguchi couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. Yamaguchi could only shout inwardly, rather unsure of what to do next.

 

Because what in the frickity-frack is happening?

 

"H-Hey... Ka-Kageyama?" His raven hair was tickling his neck and Yamaguchi is trying so hard not to let out a single laugh. And then Kageyama abruptly stops, confusingly staring back at Yamaguchi. 

 

 

 _"It's not enough."_ Kageyama muttered, proceeding towards the next set of people, his eyes on Ennoshita and Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm certainly delighted if you guys are still following this story! And thank you for tuning in :D It makes my day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First things first, thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Oh and I took off the smol announcement thingy (which **was** Chapter 6) because it disrupts the flow. You can still view the drawing [here](https://kyuuketsuh.tumblr.com) if you want.
> 
> And yeah, I hope you're having a good day!

Aoba Jousai's bus departed Karasuno school grounds just when the sun had set, their post-exhaustions setting in as they comfortably sit inside the fully occupied vehicle.

"Ne~ Iwa-chan, I saw Tobio-chan telling you something like it's urgent. What's it about?"

"Nosy aren't we Shittykawa?"

"Don't dodge my question with a question! What's my beloved cute kouhai asking for?"

Iwaizumi can hear the surfacing jealousy lilting in Oikawa's voice. Oikawa once mentioned his coincidental meeting with Kageyama, which led to him giving clipped advises and such about a small matter, expectedly regarding about volleyball and tosses. Iwaizumi doesn't even want to divulge about the true nature of their relationship.

"You do realize he's also _my_ kouhai, right?" Iwaizumi heaved a sigh. "He just said he needed to talk to me about an important matter."

"Important matter, eh...? Sounds like love to me." Makki butted in, also intrigued as he nonchalantly ate a mouthful of Mattsun's pocky snack. Iwaizumi questions himself for always ending up to sit on the last row with his 'bestest' friends. The Squad™ as Makki would seriously call it.

Iwaizumi just shrugged. "He didn't specify further whatever it is. So we thought of meeting this weekend."

"Heh~ Is that so?" Oikawa said without looking at him, seemingly uninterested but Iwaizumi doesn't buy it. The brunette setter is clearly disappointed that Kageyama chose Iwaizumi instead of him.

"Now now, Oikawa... As much as I'd like to spend my off days with you guys," Makki pointed at them, "being our routine and all, at least let him off this time."

"Hey I'm not that selfish. Iwa-chan can go when and wherever he wants." Oikawa defended and it earned him their dirty looks.

Still, Iwaizumi's bugged out from their coach earlier accompanied by Karasuno's Takeda-sensei. Like they talked about something serious and all.

"Didn't it seem like they were getting rid of us earlier?" Mattsun asked, voicing Iwaizumi's question.

 

  
\--

 

  
Cold sweat was tearing down on Tsukishima, waiting. He's used to the glares Kageyama would send him out of spite or irritation. He's used to how intense blue eyes would stare back at him either by coincidence or accident.

But not _this_. This kind of Kageyama Tobio in front of him.

His eyes are visibly dilated yet somehow soft on the edges. Cheeks red which immensely accents on his pale face, even his neck is in a pretty beet red. His mouth is slightly open and a faint huff could be heard.

A hot feeling seeps out of his stomach and it slowly consumes Tsukishima. As if he's being taken over by an awfully familiar part of him. Tsukishima tenses more. Feeling his alpha instincts acting up in a cautious manner.

_Is this Kageyama's omegan side?_

Sensing the alphas around him, Kageyama urged himself to be near one, one who is Tsukishima.

"Bakayama snap out of it!!"

A hand clutched on Kageyama's wrist and with such grip he winced. He turned to its owner and saw Hinata, face flashing with worry and panic.

"Hey I said snap out of it! Can't you hear?" Hinata shouted.

Kageyama stills and blankly stared at him. He's not doing anything at all, why is he so alarmed?

Feral growls broke his thoughts and Kageyama curtly reels in on what is happening around him. The forming tension in the gym.

Sugawara and Asahi were being headlocked by coach Ukai and Daichi, Ennoshita was held down by Nishinoya and Tanaka, while Tsukishima is haphazardly clutched by Yamaguchi and Kinoshita. Takeda-sensei quickly guided Kiyoko and Yachi out of the gym. The thick scent in the air was numbing the alphas' rationality.

And everything just seemed to be deafening and distant the same time. Despite being near Hinata he could only lip read whatever was coming out of Hinata's mouth. Kageyama is both terrified and at a loss, shaken in more ways than one.

The grip on his wrist tightens once more and his attention is back on Hinata. "Listen up, Kageyama. I want you to calm down. Your scent is affecting them."

Hinata carefully instructed him to breathe in from his nose and out his mouth. Kageyama then tuned to Hinata, forcing himself to understand him, and he does somehow.

"That's good, that's good. Just keep doing it." Hinata cooed while casually hugging and rubbing circles on his back. The ragged beating in Kageyama's soon became normal.

The gym doors were closed but Shimizu let Shirasaki in quickly as Shirasaki was carrying a dozen of scent patches and a pack of medicine. Yachi made sure to be on guard just infront of the gym entrance together with Narita for preventing the other team to enter since the showers were only located just beside the gym. ( Yachi's mind-boggling scenarios were internally spiraling down from Kageyama's secrecy of being an omega to world destruction. )

Takeda-sensei immediately informed Aoba Jousai's coach of what the situation is, being implied as:

_An omega affected our alphas by accident._

Takeda-sensei also briefly noted the other coach that it may further worsen if word got out and politely escorted them back to their bus as a little precaution.

 

  
\--

 

  
The hasty fiasco in the gym came to a stop, feral growls were haulted, and it left one Kageyama Tobio conflicted.

Coach Ukai was the only alpha strong enough to dispel Kageyama's scent around him, now lecturing the ones who were affected. Apparently Kageyama has switched their alpha instincts on by releasing his now omegan scent for the first time, some minutes more of him being in the vicinity of the gym, the alphas may have had their ruts occur. The scent patches aided not only Kageyama but everyone involved. Shirasaki is keen on assessing that this wouldn't be the only time it would happen.

Hinata and Yachi escorted Kageyama together with Shirasaki towards the infirmary.

Shirasaki flicked Kageyama's forehead on impulse. "Have you forgotten what I told you?"

Kageyama could only nod, lying right now is pointless and it left Shirasaki more stressed than ever. "Omegas generally have sensitive nose, and from what I've observed _you_ are more delicate than the rest of the other omegas in this school."

 

"Is Kageyama sick, Shira-san??" Hinata suddenly interjected.

"Well to put it simply Hina-chan, he's just _very_ sensitive."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this might be late to say but, I _finally_ have a 'real' plot for this (despite the inconsistent tenses, being unbeta-ed and all) lol
> 
> I had to rewrite this twice, I wasn't feeling v well. I’m sick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's it been lmao im back i cant believe im focused again to write ;v; banzai!

As it falls under an emergency situation, Shirasaki made sure to call on at least one of Kageyama’s parents to inform them. This was protocol and it was common sense to do so.

Kageyama was quick to inform him that both his parents were overseas the whole week, enjoying their vacation that was long overdue. Opting for his other relatives was also a no, since they were all remotely in Hokkaido. So for the sake of Kageyama’s safety, Shirasaki took it as a cue to accompany the omega all the way to his home later.

"Heh~ I wouldn't have perceived you as sensitive Yamayama-kyun."

"And I didn't expect having the word 'perceived' in your vocabulary."

"I'm smarter than you--"

"Ohhkay that's enough you two." Shirasaki butted in, fending off both of them. He quickly went back writing on his clip board." Have you been using the medicine I gave you the first time?"

"... I never tried taking one." Kageyama averted his gaze. "I think I lost it."

Shirasaki only chuckled in amusement. "Thought so.. But congrats Kage-chan. You just dodged having severe allergies. I’ll just check your— Whoa what's wrong, Hina-chan?”

Small sniffs and sobs soundly bounced in the infirmary. Hinata easily wiped the first stream of tears off his face.

“Because... What if- if Bakayama *hic* can’t play volleyball anymore?? I don’t want that!”

Oh dear, Shirasaki thought. This kid's a tsundere.

Before the negative thoughts of Kageyama started to form in his head, which was expected from him - and it could frankly be smelled - Shirasaki cut the silence immediately, “Nah, that won’t happen. I’ll refer him to a doctor specializing on omegas like him for assurance then. So for now I want you to take these.”

A small familiar pack of medicine was handed to Kageyama, only this time Shirasaki warned him that the dosage is twice higher yet more efficient than the old one.

Yachi comforts Hinata, rubbing her thumb across Hinata’s knuckles and it helped him breathe out the accumulated worry he had. His face was a mess and matched Kageyama's faint red complexion. Although Yachi had her share of worry, she clearly saw how it affected Hinata, like he's guilty. At best she nicely scents her hand to ease Hinata, and he let her do just that. Hinata was thankful for Yachi and her kindness.

"What a crybaby," Kageyama comments, amused.

After a short moment, Yachi's phone buzzed and excused herself out of the infirmary, Hinata followed her when Shirasaki kindly asked of them to leave Kageyama alone for personal inquiries. Hinata was worried to leave but complied nonetheless.

It took less than half an hour when Yachi immediately knocked on the door, excused herself for interrupting, which Shirasaki didn't mind, and then held out her phone.

"From the depths of our shameless hearts, we're very sorry for our behaviour!" Suga practically shouted, loud and clear. They looked hurt than anything.

Sinking on their knees, legs tucked under their butts and halfway grovelling, all the alphas in the room were alligned enough to fit the screen of Yachi's smartphone.

Daichi, being the responsible captain he is, couldn't wait until tomorrow to let the damage off without expressing their apologies. He may only be a beta but his aura alone could frighten all the alphas in his team. It was then Suga who thought of using a video call - for safety reasons - as it was physically impossible to be with Kageyama in their vicinity at the moment.

"You don't have to do that Suga-san, everyone. I was at fault too... for not telling the truth." There was disappointment in Kageyama's face, if he weren't too careless, surely this incident wouldn't happen and—

"Don't frown too much Bakayama, it's gonna scar your face." Any other day Kageyama would've thrown Hinata with all his might, but right now he was aware that the small middleblocker was just easing him out of his sorry and mid-depressive state. What a pain, he thought. Having a friend like him was nice, not that he'd ever say that out loud so Kageyama only mustered up enough courage to give him a comforting smile.

"Thank you," he whispered only to Hinata and turned to Yachi's phone, brief enough to forgive all the alphas on his team.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
\--

  
The crease on his forehead is too hard for Yamaguchi's liking. He didn't want his best friend to have a permanent scowl on his supposedly attractive face. Yamaguchi could only sigh in defeat.

"Tsukki... Your feelings are showing."

"And? Already miss my apathetic self?" Tsukishima replied annoyingly, his tongue itching to click.

"I think I do."

"Tsk."

"Since you only have three personas right? Sarcasm, anger _and_ apathy." Yamaguchi said as a matter of fact.

Tsukishima curtly believed they share the same vein of passive-agressiveness. Although in Yamaguchi's case, you have to achieve a level 11 friendship for it to be shown, so scratch that, Yamaguchi is good at riling Tsukishima up.

The school cafeteria was in its obligatory state of neutral chaos and chatters as Yamaguchi quietly lined on the sandwich stall. They didn't really need to buy food for lunch but Yamaguchi insisted on adding Yakisoba bread on his list. Tables everywhere were mostly occupied so they opted eating lunch at their usual spot on the rooftop even if the weather is colder than yesterday.

"Ah. Hinata texted me saying Kageyama's absent today." Yamaguchi carelessly said as he scrolls on his LINE.

Tsukishima frowned a little, "Well that's expected."

The feeling of disgust bares inside Tsukishima. Incidents of yesterday kept flashing back like the wind, reminding him of how careless and uncontrolled he could be. But who was to blame? Spoiler alert: Tsukishima blames himself.

"How pathetic." He's technically talking about the whole situation but it was more of a reminder that he himself, is overall pathetic.

"It hasn't even started but I won't be surprised either if he cancels our courtship the next time we meet."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
\--

A number of patches were sitting openly on a chair inside the clubroom. The third years were near it and discussing quite seriously until they noticed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi approaching their lockers.

"Osu." Yamaguchi greeted while Tsukishima only nodded behind him. Ennoshita was together with Nishinoya and Kinoshita when they entered the room, tailed by Tanaka and one quiet Hinata.

Eyes were on the unenergetic little middle blocker - although in general, there's tension in the air - and Tsukishima was subtly curious of him, trailing his sluggish movements until Daichi cleared his throat reeling their attention at him.

"The teachers earlier discussed about small precautions because of yesterday's incident." He took another glance at Hinata and right back at the others. "I was called by Shirasaki-sensei and informed me of Kageyama's situation. He's alright but he won't be back 'til monday. For now we're held responsible to reduce or, if possible, nullify the remaining scents in our gym."

Daichi scratched his head, "I honestly can't imagine how he handled the scents there for the past month so Sensei advised we use these scent patches until Kageyama's stable enough."

Asahi was quick to remind Daichi other things to relay, "Our scheduled practice matches with other schools are cancelled, Coach Ukai's decision for obvious reasons."

Meanwhile, Suga comically advertised the small gel-like square, waving it in the air. "Condoms, anyone?"

A groan could be heard from some of them. The team needed a distraction to go back from their groove, so what else could Suga do?

Embarrass the heck out of them, that's what.

"Truth be told these aren't the size I'm accustomed to." Suga droned, he smiled sweetly at them.

It was childish to mention but the packets do resemble a typical condom wrapper. Their reactions were highly appreciated by Suga. Asahi was red from head to toe, Tanaka and Nishinoya exchanged knowing looks, Ennoshita snickered quietly and the first years were easily following Asahi's example.

It wasn't an unusual case for someone their age to have bonded, though in this room everyone else haven't... exempting their mischievous vice captain.

"Way to cheer them up with dirty jokes, Suga," Daichi mumbled, more embarrassed than the rest of them as he remember Suga's practically overshared sex life for the whole year now. He's kinda scarred for life about it.

"My dear cap'n, there's nothing wrong with what I said. Not even sexual."

"You're a bad parent to these kids."

" _Virgins_."

A string of 'Suga!' or 'Suga-san, why?!!' erupted in the room as Daichi lost his shit.

Still, he was thankful for Suga's effort to, at the very least, cheer their team up. The sullen atmosphere dissipated and the whole team reluctantly lined up where Suga stood, taking their patches and placed it in their necks, specifically on their scent glands. The gel settled cooly and were almost invisible if it weren't being reflected by light.

 

 

 

 

 

  
\--

The ride home yesterday was quiet and Kageyama likely prefers to avoid further conversations with his school nurse. Wearing two masks at once didn't even help Kageyama at all, he could still detect the scent emanating from Shirasaki-sensei. He was even wearing a patch and yet Kageyama imagines himself sitting beside a person soaked in fabric softener, which was determined to give him another stream of blood out his poor nose.

"I'm sorry, Kage-chan. Please bear with it." The raven haired nurse was keen to note the distress signals coming from his student.

"I'm okay," Kageyama tried to convince not just Shirasaki-sensei but himself, too.

Earlier, his colleague doctor agreed for a scheduled check-up on the weekend. Shirasaki was not impressed to hear that, the boy needs immediate precautions for stability or it might get worse. As an omega, even he was affected.

Good thing Kageyama's house was near and Shirasaki can finally breathe.

He parked to the side where Kageyama's house is lined and opened all the windows. "Before you go, have you found an omega you trust?"

Kageyama was confused of his question but the immediate thought of Iwaizumi came to him.

"Call him, now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was entirely a draft i havent even checked twice so apologies for whatever error it has. i needed to move on from this particular scene kfjdhdgs


End file.
